The present invention concerns improvements in or relating to building systems, and in particular it relates to the fabrication of building structures of a kind having wall sections or panels provided by skeletal frame units, and to the construction of such frame units.
These wall sections or panels may form load-bearing upstanding external walls and may have a modular size and construction, conforming to standardized dimensions, so as to promote modular assembly methods.
Many forms of building systems employing building frame units of the above-mentioned kind have previously been proposed. However, prior art proposals have generally been less satisfactory than is to be desired, at least in some respects. There is a certain need or demand for improvements, especially to provide versatile and simple practical systems which can have low cost characteristics and which do not have to rely heavily on the availability of skilled labor, especially on site.